1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the shunt adjustment of moveable shunt type of welders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known related art consists of the following U.S. Pats., namely, No. 3,394,332 to C. E. Peterson wherein the shunt is moveable by a rod linkage and secured by rotation of the rod bearing against the housing; No. 3,510,815 to R. H. Jackman wherein the shunts are moveable on rails by a lower arm and are locked by rotation of a knob bearing against the housing; No. 3,514,732 to R. H. Jackman which consists of a rod linkage having a shunt and the same being locked by a knob bearing against the housing; No. 3,914,726 which shunt is moved by a rod linkage and locked by the rod being cocked in an outer center position and No. 4,086,551 to Leonard S. Smith in which the shunt is slidably moved by an operating rod which by rotation is placed in locked or unlocked position. The improvement herein consists of a single hand action, simply that of squeezing a spring operating lever carried by a handle.